Nemuru Hime
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Hinata sangat menyukai dongeng Sleeping Beauty karena sesuai dengan impiannya yaitu hidup bahagia bersama sang pangeran namun siapa sangka.../"Tsunade,"/"Putrimu akan tertusuk jarum dan mati, HAHAHA!/"Hinata, kau lebih menyebalkan daripada putri yang ada dalam dongeng Sleeping Beauty/"S-sasuke-san..."/Bad Summary!/ for #SHDL2015/Prompt : Fairy Tail—Sleeping Beauty/Mind To Review?


**Nemuru Hime**

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story is mine :3**

 **For SHDL 2015**

•

 **WARNING! : OOC, EYD ERROR, TYPO(S), etc.**

 **LISTEN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

•

 **Enjoy This fic, minna~**

•

 _Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk sepasang suami-istri bermarga Hyuuga ini. Bahkan di wajah Hiashi Hyuuga yang terkenal dingin ada goresan senyum tulus nan tipis kala melihat seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapan sang istri, ya putri pertama mereka Hyuuga Hinata lahir. Untuk merayakannya sebuah pesta pun dibuat secara mewah spesial untuk sang buah cinta._

 _Dua belas miko* sudah diundang untuk mendoakan Hinata supaya bayi kecil ini memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan banyak hal baik serta keberuntungan. Satu demi satu miko mulai mendekati Hinata kemudian menggendongnya sambil memanjatkan doa namun saat miko yang ke-12 ingin memanjatkan doa tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut blonde dengan iris honey datang dengan langkah kaki gusar dan wajah murka._

 _"Tsunade," gumam Hiashi dingin. Sang miko yang ke-12 langsung menyerahkan Hinata pada Hikari. Dan tentu saja wanita itu langsung mendekati Hiashi sang suami "Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diundang hah?!" Teriaknya murka. Yah, sebenarnya Hiashi sengaja tidak mengundangnya karena ia beserta kedua belas miko sudah mengetahui siapa Tsunade yang sebenarnya. Tsunade juga seorang miko hanya saja dia memiliki sisi negatif yang lebih besar dari para miko dan Hiashi tak mau beresiko mengundangnya lalu wanita itu melukai putri kecilnya. Tidak, tidak akan pernah "Lupa, dan aku tak mau putriku terluka karena ulahmu." Dingin, begitu menusuk membuat sisi sensitif Tsunade bangkit._

 _"Kau!" Lalu sebuah kekehan kecil menyeramkan terdengar "Terima kasih sudah memberiku ide!" Tsunade mulai berkomat-kamit membacakan sebuah doa khusus lalu berseringai iblis "Suatu hari nanti! Putrimu akan mati karena tertusuk jarum dan itu tak bisa dihindari! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Dan dalam sekejap Tsunade sudah menghilang diiringi tangisan Hinata. Hiashi menatap istrinya yang sedang berusaha mendiamkan putri mereka dengan khawatir dan cemas namun sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknha pelan "Tenang saja, ia tidak akan meninggal. Aku akan memberinya jimat sehingga Hinata hanya akan tertidur sementara." Ucap sang miko ke-12, sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan pun terlihat jelas di wajah Hiashi._

— **17 Tahun Kemudian—**

Senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajah manisnya, sedikit rona wajah menghiasi kedua pipi porselennya, sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Sleeping Beauty' tak pernah lepas dari dekapannya. Perasaan bahagia terus melanda sulung Hyuuga itu, bagaimana tidak? Sang sepupu tercinta, Hyuuga Neji membelikannya sebuah buku dongeng favoritnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 kali ini. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sebuah dongeng namun karena sebuah tugas dari sensei lah pemikiran itu berubah. Hinata suka ralat sangat menyukai dongeng terutama dongeng 'Sleeping Beauty' walaupun sudah membacanya beratus kalipun ia tak akan pernah bosan karena menurut Hinata, dongeng 'Sleeping Beauty' sangat cocok menggambarkan kehidupannya lebih tepatnya impiannya. Hidup bahagia bersama sang pangeran penyelamat hidup, yang tak pernah menyerah sebesar apapun tantangan yang ada di depan.

Seorang pangeran tampan, baik hati, berkharisma seperti... Uzumaki Naruto mungkin?

Blushhh

Rona merah makin terlihat jelas di wajahnya, menggeleng kencang Hinata menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, untung saja Naruto tid—"Hai Hinata-chan!" Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang ketika baritone suara itu menyapanya ditambah salah satu tangannya memegang pundak gadis itu, dengan sedikit kaku Hinata memutar balik tubuhnya dan... Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan cengiran khas nya dan akh, Uchiha Sasuke "Hai N-naruto, Sa-Sasuke-san." Sapa Hinata dengan senyum kikuk. _Untung saja ada Sasuke-san,_ pikir Hinata lega. Setidaknya bungsu Uchiha itu membantu dirinya supaya tidak pingsan karena—"Buku apa itu, Hinata-chan?" Jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk buku yang didekap gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, akh dia menunjuk ke arah buku dongeng kesukaannya "I-ini dongeng S-sleeping beauty," perlahan ia mengendurkan dekapannya dan memberikannya pada maniak ramen itu. Kedua iris safir Naruto sedikit menyipit kemudian kembali normal dengan tampang innocent "Kau suka dongeng?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan rona wajah merah dan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan.

"A-aku merasa do-dongeng i-ini sesuai d-denganku," _impianku_ , lanjutnya di dalam hati. Menepuk pelan bahu sang bungsu Uchiha yang sedari tadi mereka acuhkan, Naruto memberikan cengiran khas-nya "Lihatlah teme! Hinata-chan saja sependapat denganku," Hinata mencoba melirik kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya, Naruto menatap gemas Sasuke dan Sasuke berseringai ke arahnya. Oh berseringai, eh? Berseringai?! Pasti efek kurang tidur semalam, ya pasti karena itu "A-aku pe-pergi duluan, jaa Na-naruto dan S-sasuke-san." Hinata melangkah cepat menuju kelas pastinya. Lihat saja padahal sudah jauh namun masih saja tetap merinding mengingat seringaian Sasuke, sangat menyeramkan layaknya orang-orang jahat dalam film. Ia jadi teringat pesan sang ayah yang menyuruhnya menjauhi orang-orang mencurigakan. Hiashi selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak pernah menyentuh sebuah mesin jahit dan semua yang berhubungan dengan menjahit atau menyulam tanpa alasan yang jelas padahal Hinata sangat ingin mencobanya, lalu secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan sang ayah dengan ibunya yang membahas tentang perayaan saat dirinya lahir ke dunia. Sayangnya Neji sang sepupu memergokinya, oke ada yang disembunyikan dari ketiga orang ini. Sudah banyak usaha-usaha yang ia lakukan untuk mengetahuinya namun tetap saja gagal dan akhirnya Hinata menyerah, ia tak peduli lagi soal ulang tahunnya yang perta—

Brukk!

Hinata meringis pelan menyadari dirinya menabrak seseorang dan... astaga! Ia menabrak Senju Tsunade sang sensei yang terkenal dengan keseksian dan kekuatan super besar, Hinata memungut berkas-berkas yang jatuh kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang sensei dan membungkukkan tubuhnya "Go-gomen sensei, karena kecerobohan saya—"

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata mendongak dan mengangguk pelan. Ia hendak menyelesaikan alasan menabrak Tsunade namun lagi-lagi wanita awet muda itu memotongnya "Hah, kebetulan kau ada disini. Aku butuh bantuanmu, bisakah pulang sekolah kau membantuku menjahit?" Tatapan penuh harap begitu jelas tersirat dari mata sang sensei, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Perlahan rasa kecurigaan mulai merambat dalam hati sulung Hyuuga itu.

"A-ano, ke-kenapa harus s-saya?" Wanita beriris honey itu terdiam sebentar kemudian memegang pelan kedua lengan Hinata dengan tatapan err... memohon? "Karena kau adalah murid yang rajin dan beberapa siswi sudah menolak permohonanku. Tolonglah aku, nanti nilaimu akan kunaikkan dan—"

"S-saya bersedia m-membantu sensei hanya saja tidak u-usah melakukan hal itu," Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Senyuman manis pun tersungging di wajah Tsunade lalu Hinata namun gadis tidak menyadari perubahan senyum Tsunade yang menjadi seringaian dalam beberapa detik ' _Kena kau, Hinata'_ pikir Tsunade penuh jahat dan dendam. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

•

"Sensei, se-sebenarnya a-aku tak bisa m-menjahit," cicit Hinata. Gara-gara rasa kasihan yang ia punya, Hinata melupakan fakta kalau ia tak bisa menjahit lalu langsung meng-iya-kan ucapan sang sensei. Wajahnya sedikit ditundukkan takut melihat wajah sang sensei yang terkenal tsundere ini namun respon yang diberikan sungguh mengejutkan Hinata "Aku akan mengajarimu, tenang saja." Wajah manis itu langsung terangkat dan memandang sang sensei tak percaya, sekaligus mencoba menyadarkan dirinya kalau ia tidak bermimpi atau kiamat sudah datang. Sebuah mesin jahit sudah berada di hadapan Hinata, ia sangat ingin mencobanya namun di satu sisi sebuah firasat buruk mengingatkannya. Hei, Hinata itu selalu berpikiran positif jadi semua firasat buruk tadi tentu saja ia abaikan. Solid.

Setelah duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia, Hinata mulai meraba mesin jahit itu. Dalam 10 menit ia mulai bisa sedikit dan tentu saja ia sangat bahagia karena keinginannya sedari kecil terwujud! Buktinya senyuman manis yang mampu menghipnotis para kaum adam masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya "Tsunade-sensei, ini sangat me—akh!" Hinata meringis kesakitan saat melihat jarinya tertusuk jarum lalu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

 *****Nemuru Hime*****

Air mata terus membasahi pipi Hyuuga Hikari, sang Okaa-san. Sedangkan sang suami hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepala sang istri. Dokter yang menangani Hinata berkata kalau putrinya itu koma karena sebuah racun yang menyebar cepat sampai ke saraf-saraf di otak, kenapa rasanya ini seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tsun—"Tsunade," geram Hiashi. Ya, pasti ini semua ulah miko abal-abalan itu! "Jii-san, apakah ini kutukan yang—"

"Hn." Hyuuga Neji langsung bungkam. Akh, tentu saja Neji mengetahui hal ini dari sang Tou-san yang merupakan adik Hyuuga Hiashi. Sengaja supaya Neji bisa melindungi sang sepupu saat Hiashi tidak ada sayangnya... Ia gagal. Kembali ke Hiashi, bisa dipastikan raut wajahnya sangatlah err... membuat disekitar bergidik ngeri. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membunuh miko gadungan itu, yang sebenarnya adalah peri ke-13. Peri yang ada dalam dongeng kesukaan putrinya, peri yang sudah memberi kutukan pada sang putri kerajaan dan Hinata. Ya, alasan utama ia tidak mau mengundang Tsunade adalah karena wanita itu merupakan peri jahat yang bisa membahayakan Hinata kapan saja.

Hanya Hiashi yang mengetahui sosok asli Tsunade dan sang miko ke-12 yang merupakan peri ke-12 dalam dongeng, akh begitu tololnya Hiashi tidak mengundang Tsunade dalam pestanya karena semua berawal dari sakit hati peri ke-13 bukan? Kushina, nama peri ke-12 itu berkata pada Hiashi kalau ia bisa melihat masa depan dan takdir sudah menentukan Hinata sebagai sang putri tidur. Tidak terima, kesal, kecewa, menjadikan dirinya over protektif pada sang _nemuru hime_. Siapa yang mau putrinya mati karena kutukan? " _Hinata hanya akan tertidur sementara, ia tidak akan pernah meninggal"_ Sayup-sayup suara Kushina seolah berusaha menenangkan Hiashi, tentu saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan merespon Kushina walaupun hatinya masih gundah, _Sementara itu berapa lama?_

 *****Nemuru Hime*****

Sudah 25 bulan berlalu namun Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri, ia masih tidur di kasur rumah sakit. Neji sang sepupu menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata "Cepatlah sadar Hinata, kau sudah terlalu lama tidur." Lalu bangkit, mengecup kening Hinata, dan berjalan keluar kamar Hinata. Keadaan Hinata yang koma membuat Hiashi sakit-sakitan sehingga Hikari harus mengurusnya sedangkan Neji harus kuliah karena sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Tak lama seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan ciri khas rambut _chicken-butt_ memasuki kamar Hinata dan duduk dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata, ya pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia selalu datang saat Hinata sudah tidak ada yang menjenguk, tapi bukan berarti selama 2 tahun ini ia diam-diam menjenguk sulung Hyuuga ini. Tentu saja Neji mengetahuinya maka dari itu ia bisa pergi kuliah dengan tenang "Ohayou Hinata, apakah kau masih tidak bosan tidur?" Senyum pahit terlukis jelas di wajah super tampannya, sungguh ia sangat bosan melihat keadaan Hinata yang belum ada peningkatan selama 2 tahun ini. Ia ingin Hinata sadar, kembali tersenyum manis, selalu blushing, tertawa bebas, dan masih banyak tingkah Hinata yang selalu bisa membuat kedua matanya hanya berfokus pada gadis itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya "Waktu itu kau lupa mengambil kembali buku dongengmu, sadarlah Hinata. Lalau kau bisa membacanya sepuasnya," Meletakkannya di samping gadis itu, mengusap lembut surai indigo Hinata dan—

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi, Sasuke sangat berharap ciuman itu bisa menyadarkan sang Hime seperti dalam dongeng. Ya, Sasuke yang terkenal membenci dongeng sekarang memercayainya karena Hinata. Gadis itu berhasil mengubah cara pandangnya. Namun kenapa sampai sekarang kedua kelopak mata itu tidak terangkat? Sasuke kembali tersenyum pahit "Semua orang membutuhkanmu Hinata, termasuk aku." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Sasuke sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya hendak pergi kuliah namun suatu keajaiban terjadi, Hinata membuka kedua matanya! Sasuke sangat terkejut dan bahagia, berharap ini semua bukanlah mimpi "S-sasuke-san..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung memanggil dokter dan perawat kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Hinata "Akhirnya kau bangun," Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

Hinata sudah benar-benar sadar namun dokter menyarankan untuk tetap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari karena ia masih memerlukan beberapa terapi supaya tubuhnya bisa bergerak bebas, koma 2 tahun cukup membuat saraf-saraf di dalam tubuhnya seperti di bagian tangan dan kaki tidak aktif. Tentu saja Neji sudah diberitahu bahkan waktu menjenguk Hinata makin bertambah lama "Sudahlah Neji, pergi kuliah dan selesaikan skripsi mu." Tatapan tajam dilemparkan pada Sasuke yang sudah kebal.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?"

"Sejak jam kunjunganmu sudah melewati batas,"

Pandangan kedua kaum adam tersebut menajam yang langsung dilerai Hinata, ia bisa melihat petir imajiner diantara kedua pemuda ini "S-sudahlah... La-lagipula apa yang dikatakan S-sasuke-kun benar." Tunggu? Sejak kapan Hinata sudah mengganti surfiks _-san_ menjadi _-kun_? Sudah pasti sejak bungsu Uchiha itu mengancamnya dengan hukuman yang mampu membuat Hinata malu dan blushing. Neji menghela napas pelan kemudian mengusap pelan surai indigo tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis "Baiklah, aku pergi Hinata."

"Umm, hati-hati Neji-nii." Dan akhirnya Neji pergi dengan tatapan membunuh yang masih sempat-sempatnya dilemparkan pada Sasuke membuat Hinata terkikik pelan.

Kedua insan Kami-sama itu masih diam padahal sudah 5 menit berlalu, yang satu malu membuka percakapan sedangkan yang satu lagi sibuk memandangi ciptaan Kami-sama yang kelewat indah itu "Sa-sasuke-kun tidak ku-kuliah?" Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan menemanimu seharian, kuliah sungguh membosankan tanpamu Hime." Blushh. Lihat wajah Hinata sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus gara-gara ucapan pemuda super tampan berkharisma penuh itu, dan Sasuke kembali memandangi Hinata intens. Mengingat Naruro sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura maka saingannya untuk mendapatkan Hinata tidak ada artinya _he's the winner_! "Hinata, ternyata kau lebih menyebalkan daripada putri yang ada dalam dongeng Sleeping Beauty." Spontan Hinata menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Sang putri dalam drama Sleeping beauty dikatakan tertidur selama ratusan tahun namun kurang dari 10 menit ia sudah sadar, aku tidak suka karena tidak masuk akal. Kau butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk sadar, dan itu lebih tidak kusukai. Kau melebihi putri tidur dalam drama Sleeping beauty, ini lebih tidak masuk akal." Hinata mengerjap pelan menelaah perkataan Sasuke kemudian tertawa kecil, ternyata Sasuke sangatlah... kekanakan mungkin? Yang jelas, ia nyaman dengan Sasuke.

"Besok, bersiaplah memberi kejutan pada Jii-san dan Baa-san." Hinata mengangguk mantap, ia sudah tidak sabad bertemu kedua orangtuanya.

•

Hiashi menitikkan air mata ketika melihat putrinya datang ke rumah, awalnya ia mengira kalau ia sudah di surga namun sentuhan putrinya, kata-katanya, dan keberadaan sang Uchiha "Akhirnya, kau kembali Hinata." Mereka berdua berpelukan, Hikari yang melihat hanya menangis terharu lalu bergantian berpelukan dengan Hinata. Saat Hikari dan Hinata berpelukan, Hiashi menatap tajam Sasuke "Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga putriku sadar?" Bahkan tatapannya sudah berganti menjadi mengintrogasi.

Walaupun sedikit gugup karena diintrogasi calon ayah mertua namun ia tak boleh terlihat lemah, bisa-bisa Hiashi menilainya lelaki lembek "Aku akan memberitahunya saat hari pernikahanku dengan Hinata," Ups, Sasuke walaupun tujuanmu adalah menghindari katana yang akan ditebas di lehermu namun alasanmu itu cukup—ekhm, membahayakan nyamamu juga.

 **~~~TAMAT~~~**

 **A/N :**

*pendeta wanita

Hai minna~ Sudah lama gak ON dan sangat terkejut dengan review-review fict 'Hurt In Our Heart' membuat Kimi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan, apalagi banyak yang minta update kilat. Gomen ya Kimi gak bisa karena banyaknya tugas membuat Kimi susah update dan... harus mengumpulkan 'nafsu' untuk melanjutkan fict itu karena jujur buat fict yang ada hurt/comfort nya itu susah menurut Kimi '-' Oh ya, makasih lho buat yang bilang fict 'Hurt In Our Heart' itu gak bagus~ Makasih juga yang sudah bilang kalau Kimi modus, suka war, de el el karena semua tuduhan kalian salah. Yang bilang fict Kimi gak bagus, bukannya sudah ada warning diatas? Use your brain okey? Oh ya, Selamat merayakan SHDL bagi SHL(termasuk Kimi XD ) Akhirnya fict ini selesai di sela-sela tugas numpuk. Oh ya apakah fict ini keluar dari prompt yang ditentukan? *keringatdingin **Hikari No Aoi** -senpai, bagaimana? Apakah fict ini sesuai dengan yang aku bilang di BBM? Gomen kalau enggak #plakk Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah mereview fict-fict Kimi semoga kalian tidak bosan mereview.

Akhir Bacot,

 **Mind To Review, Minna?^^**


End file.
